Draco Malfoy's Kanto Adventures
by ggff-1000
Summary: Ever since Draco Malfoy was a little boy his dream has been to be a Pokémon trainer. And with his tenth birthday approaching, he cannot help but be excited for the journey that awaits him and his new Pokémon partner.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy's Kanto Adventures

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon or Harry Potter *sigh*

Summary:Ever since Draco Malfoy was a little boy his dream has been to be a Pokémon trainer. And with his tenth birthday approaching, he cannot help but be excited for the journey that awaits him and his new Pokemon partner.

The day of his tenth birthday Draco Malfoy woke bright and early. He was super excited. The day he had been waiting for ever since he could remember had finally arrived. He would finally be able to have his very own Pokémon. The joy he felt could not be expressed in any words, but you could tell just by looking at him that if he did not have to go to Professor Oak's lab to get his starter Pokémon he'd be skipping all over town singing show tunes.

He got ready in as little time as he could which was something as he usually took ages to get ready and this showed how excited he really was. Especially since he was willing to cut down on his precious hour long skin care regime.

No sooner was he ready when he heard his mother calling him down. He went down the stairs taking two at a time all the while hearing his mother telling him to be careful. But his head was too full of thoughts of the Pokémon that would be his best friend for the rest of his life to hear his mother admonish him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon OR Harry Potter

* * *

CHAPTER:TWO

Narcissa Malfoy had always shielded her son from the hardships of the world and sometimes bordered on over-bearing. She knew that no matter what she said, her son had his heart set on going on this journey. She knew it would be good for him but she couldn't help but be a bit forlorn on his impending departure. She worried because all his life he had had her to take care of him. But she knew what drove him and she knew it would be futile to stop him for she too had been where he was and she had lived her dream to the fullest and had let nothing deter her from following it before she had been roped into marriage by her parents but she couldn't come to regret the marriage because through it she had gained her precious son. She had never really loved Lucius and when he had just up and left she hadn't really been perturbed her. He was an unkind and ruthless man who treated Pokémon like his slaves and not like companions. And though she never voiced this she was glad he had left for she did not want Draco to end up like his vicious father

She looked wistfully over to her companion of over twenty years; her beloved had been with her since her 10th birthday. Well not the Espeon but its prior evolution Eevee. She remembered both her older sisters receiving one on their tenth birthdays and then evolving into an Umbreon for her sister Bella and a Glaceon for her sister Andromeda. She had wondered for a long long time what her Eevee would evolve into and when it evolved she had been pleasantly surprised.

She was broken out of her reverie as her son's slender frame embraced her.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco could sense his mother's apprehension at letting him leave for his journey but his resolve was set and he would let nothing deter him from achieving his dream. He had seen his mother interact with her Espeon and he too wanted to form a bond as special as the one his mother had with her Pokémon with his very own Pokemon too.

He wondered what Pokémon awaited him in Professor Oak's didn't care what it was except maybe a bug Pokémon; he was scared to death of bugs. His deep rooted fear of bug stemmed from the few interaction he had had with his father's menacing Ariados. He wouldn't mind an Eevee like his mother and her sisters or maybe a good ol' Pikachu like the Kanto Champion or maybe a Clefairy like his friend Pansy had gotten for her tenth birthday or a Charmander like his jerk of a neighbor Harry Potter had gotten on his tenth birthday.

Whatever it was going to be he would love it and care for it and they would be best friends forever.

As his mother returned his embrace he felt small pangs of homesickness already setting in. He knew all his life he had been a mama's boy and most of the kids except his two best friends Pansy and Hermione had teased him mercilessly about it but he had never let their teasing bring him down.

As his mother released him from her strong comforting embrace, she started bombarding him with questions about whether he had everything he needed and that if he wanted they could delay this for a few more months or whether he wanted her to accompany him. She kept on talking till he patiently told her that he would be fine and that she need not worry about him as he would have both Hermione and Pansy with him and they would look after each other. After he felt she had considerably calmed down he embraced her once more and asked her if she would accompany him to the Professors lab to which she readily agreed and they left for the lab.

That is after she made him double check everything he would need and making him leave behind the three "emergency" cans of hairspray he had packed. Finally after he had acquiesced to his mother's will of letting her pack his stuff they managed to depart for the lab.

It didn't take them long to get to the lab as Pallet Town was a very small town and everyone lived within walking distance of each there they saw Hermione and her parents and another boy who looked to be around twelve with his father accompanying him waiting for Oak. Draco and his mother went to say hi to the Grangers. No sooner had they finished greeting each other one of the Professors aides came out to let them in and finally choose their Pokemon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon or Harry Potter. :'(

* * *

Professor Oak greeted everyone and then proceeded to inform the three rookie trainers that the result of the Pokémon personality compatibility tests they had taken prior to their birthdays had come back and they had accordingly been assigned Pokemon that would be well-matched for them.

The Professor gave the boy-Cedric Diggory -who had travelled all the way from the Johto Region his Pokémon first. He handed Cedric the apple sized red and white ball; there was a bolt of white energy and there before Cedric was a Pokemon somehow seemed right for the boy.

Next was Hermione's turn. You could tell she was nervous. She was jittery and her hair was all over the place. The Professor handed her the second Poke'ball and as she let her Pokemon out there was another bolt of white energy and out the ball came a Bulbasaur; a grass type Pokemon.

Finally it was Draco's turn, he was buzzing with excitement. As the professor handed him the third and final Poke'ball he looked at it in awe before letting the clasp of the ball pop resulting in another bolt of white energy .And there before Draco stood his very own Pokemon.

It was about 16 inches tall, with a pure white body, a head full of the shiniest emerald green hair resembling a bowl cut and two red horns protruding from in between the hair. He was already in love with was perfect. It was a Ralts; a psychic and fairy type Pokemon.


End file.
